


Can't Unsee It

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas Writing tumblr challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY TWELVE: CHRISTMAS MOVIE** So life happened and I fell behind in muse and time for writing but I'm going to try and finish these prompts before going back to work in the new year. My apologies to everyone who is already all Christmas'd out already.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 17





	Can't Unsee It

“This isn’t a Christmas movie B, it’s animated.” Sebastian said as he sat down two mugs of hot chocolate on his nightstand before crawling in under the covers next to Blaine. 

“Just because it’s animated doesn’t mean it’s not a Christmas movie ‘Bas.” 

“No, but when I told you to pick a Christmas movie, I expected a black and white classic to be honest. A song and dance film,” he explained, putting his arm around Blaine and tucking him into his side. 

Blaine turned to look up at Sebastian. “I know you have a crush on old style Hollywood leading men; I’m not competing with that tonight.” 

Sebastian laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. “Fine, you’re right. But it’s no competition babe. You’re classic.”

“Still,” Blaine pouted, “not doing it. Besides, this movie always kind of makes me think of the Warblers.” 

“Really?” Sebastian asked. Although he hadn’t seen the movie before, now he was curious. Especially about what part or character might make his boyfriend think of him. 

Blaine nodded before pressing play and settling against Sebastian’s chest. 

Sebastian had to admit, this was a bit of a surreal experience for him. Blaine had bought them matching Christmas pajamas, and they were both wearing them, which was a testament to Sebastian’s feelings for Blaine. In return, Sebastian had Blaine Anderson, tucked under his arm, in his bed. So what if they were both dressed. Although he might have preferred if there was less clothing, this was pretty nice too. 

The movie, for its part, had merits as well. It was entertaining, although the name sort of gave away the ending. And with one notable exception, he didn’t see how this movie might have made Blaine think of the Warblers. He closed the laptop and set it aside, shifting so he was facing Blaine. “Okay, you’re going to have to explain your logic to me. I didn’t see it.”

Blaine frowned. “You didn’t like it?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I didn’t say that Killer. It was cute, albeit a bit predictable from the tile. But what about Arthur Christmas reminds you of the Warblers?”

“You don’t see it?” Blaine asked. “Not even Steve?”

Sebastian pulled back. “You’re not saying I’m Steve are you? Because if any Warbler is Steve it’s Clarington.”

Blaine laughed, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You did see it!”

Sebastian laughed. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to unsee it. Cartoon Clarington might haunt my dreams thanks to you.” 

Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian’s. “I might be able to help fill your head with some better thoughts.” 

Sebastian shifted closer, throwing a leg over Blaine’s. “Is that so? I like the sounds of that.” He returned the kiss. “So was that it. Just the Hunter as Steve thing? Or....oh, you as Santa. Leader to leader kind of thing. Wait... I’d be Santa and you’d be Grand Santa then, as the time line goes.” 

Blaine shook his head. “I’m not Santa, or Grand Santa.” 

“Are you Mrs Claus and I’m Santa, because I have to say that’s sweet but maybe it’s a little early to put that kind of a label on us,” Sebastan winked, teasing. 

Blaine pouted and playfully swatted at Sebastian. “You could only wish I’d be your Mrs Claus. But no. They’re probably more like the leaders before us. “

“Then who are you? Who am I?” Sebastain asked. “Oh, unless... you’re Arthur. So enthusiastic and full of Christmas spirit.”

Blaine shook his head, but he smiled. “No, Arthur reminds me of someone else. I think I’m more elf like, Bryony.” 

Sebastian grinned. “You are pretty elf sized. I’ve got a gift you can wrap.”

Blaine ducked his head forward, laughing into Sebastian’s chest. “You are incorrigible.” 

“So who am I then?” 

Blaine looked up at Sebastian. “You don’t see it? The hair, the lanky body...”

“... You think I’m Arthur,” Sebastian replied, disappointed. 

“Because you are.”

“But he’s so....goofy.”

“Not really though. He just has a big heart. But he doesn’t believe in himself,” Blaine explained. 

“Are you saying I have a problem with self confidence?” Sebastian asked.

“No, not exactly. But he doesn’t think he can be Santa, you didn’t think you could be a boyfriend... and turns out, you’re both kind of great at it,” Blaine said softly. 

“B....” Sebastian whispered, pushing the other onto his back and leaning over him kissing him. “Arthur couldn’t do it without Bryony, and I can’t do it without you.”


End file.
